Pretty Little Liars: Secrets Revealed
by SecretAngel3
Summary: The mystery of who is "A" and what is their purpose has been tantalizing viewers for too long. Read my version of the events that started it all, how it lead to Alison's death, and why Alison's friends are being targeted now. The answers will shock you.
1. Chapter 1

PART 1: How it all began

Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Darren Wilden. Darren was a cute, if typical, fun-loving, and slightly stingy only child. Sadly, one day his mother was killed in a random act of violence. A bunch of teens skipping school were competing to see whose chosen object could fall the fastest from the apartment building roof. One kid smugly threw down a golf ball which happened to hit Darren's mother on the head. She died later in the hospital from a brain hemorrhage. Father and son were mortified. At the funeral, Darren wept wildly. He cried tears of sadness that his mother was gone, but also tears of anger that his mother had left him. A good father would have stood by his son holding his hand for support, but Darren's father stood trembling far away lost in his own rage and grief and tears. From his mother's death onward, Darren still had warm meals to fill his belly, but nary a warm smile to fill his heart.

It would be the first of his three most life-changing moments.

Darren's father (let's call him Wilden Sr.) wanted to get justice for his wife. The teens got off with community service because they were minors. The light sentence made Wilden Sr. angry and spiteful, and his grief amplified. He could not get closure on his late wife and move on. This turn of events affected young Darren's life forever. After the death of his mother, he became more introverted and anti-social. He became gawkier and the other kids avoided him at school. Wilden Sr. neglected to notice anything about his son's well-being. With every year, the loneliness and sadness ate away at Wilden Sr. and he slowly became more deranged. He started to drink more, then became a regular at bars, then started to stay out late at strip clubs, until finally he just started bringing prostitutes home. Darren went to school to escape home, and went home to escape school. Life was miserable and nobody noticed. He was average in every way, sports, grades, looks, that no one ever looked twice. Teachers never saw him get bullied. His father never saw his bruises. Or maybe they just didn't care to notice? They all looked right passed him. Darren was stuck and all he could do was wait for things to change, if that was even possible.

One day near the end of the 8th grade, Darren experienced a day without bullying. During Field Day students were under very careful watch, not to make sure nobody got hurt, but to make sure the right team won. Of course, it didn't feel any different to Darren since he kept getting hit in the head with balls and in the shins with sticks. Come dismissal, the bullies were not satisfied and decided to take their chance with dishing out Darren's daily beating in the car pick-up line. At that moment, Darren's father pulled up and saw his son's turmoil for the first time. He was shocked. How could his son be such a loser as to let himself be bullied! Wilden Sr. gripped his steering wheel. "No son of mine will grow up to be a wimpy loser." On the night of 8th grade graduation, while all the other kids were drinking punch and dancing at the after party, Darren was being driven home. He looked at the house ominously and entered with a deep sigh. Unbeknownst to him, in his bed lay a prostitute hired by his father; and while all his classmates would be bumping and grinding, Darren would be the first to lose his virginity.

It would be the second of his three most life-changing moments.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2: The Club's Creation

Darren became sex obsessed but because he was an unattractive loser, he couldn't get any action. He started to observe other high school kids and took notes on what qualities he needed to achieve. He needed brains, bronze, and personality. For the first time, Darren took his studies seriously. He noticed that teachers helped whoever they liked. And they liked whoever did well in their classes and actually listened to them. It was good to have friends in high places. This was the first time Darren associated authority with power. That's when he decided he would become a cop. By the end of freshman year, Darren was an A-B student.

Over sophomore year, Darren worked hard to transform himself into the hottest buffest kid at school. Big muscles and good looks got girls' attention and guys' respect. Among his attempts to polish himself, he got braces, worked out at the gym, watched videos on hair styling, and got a part-time job to buy cool clothes. Despite looking the part, Darren was still socially awkward though. In junior year, Darren would officially join the popular crowd. It would be the third and last of his three most life-changing moments. Daniel Dodge "Danger", top dog in the popular crowd, had taken an interest in Darren and decided he would take Darren under his wing and teach him how to get everything he wanted through charisma, flattery, and compliments. Daniel "Danger" set Darren up with many girls. After getting laid a couple of times, Darren's social anxiety began to ease. Daniel's charisma was rubbing off on him too and he started to get girls by himself. In the last two months of school, Darren founded an underground orgy club which was endorsed by his compatriots in the popular crowd. They partied all summer.

That same summer, Wilden Sr. passed away from liver failure. He died proud of the handsome, successful, and popular man his son grew to be. Fired from his job and an alcoholic, he died as a man whose son despised him. Darren hated his father and only attended the funeral to see him buried. His father's presence had always been like a painful hangover, something he wished would go away. Now that he was dead, his father felt like nothing more than a hazy memory. The dad from Darren's happy childhood memories from before his mom's death was rewritten as a fog that clouded those images. As he watched the casket being lowered into the ground, Darren forever sealed away his ugly past and the influence it had on him. Darren imagined himself a dog peeing on his dad's gravestone as a worthy goodbye. He lived on his own terms now. Later that night, he got hammered in a 3some.

Unfortunately, at the end of the summer, the cool kids, including Daniel Dodge "Danger", moved away to start college in bigger cities and never looked back. With their migration, the number of attendees at Orgy Club parties fell. It didn't have the same appeal as before, especially with the location downgrade. Where once members lounged in the stylish ground floor of Daniel's mansion, they now crouched on creaky floorboards in old abandoned buildings or in someone's hot, broken a.c. basement.

On the positive hand, starting senior year, Darren became the new top dog in school and he intended to milk it for all it was worth. Darren cursed his luck though, because in this new age, the status quo was starting to crumble. The groups that used to be inferior and taunted were being hailed. Chess Club was now intelligence. Marching Band was now talent. School Newspaper was now social awareness. He could no longer expect conformity from his classmates as a result of his title or blind compliance from underlings as a result of his grade level. "Where am I going to get followers now?" he wondered. The generation before him had it easy. Darren would have to work harder, examining each individual and preying on their insecurities. He needed some guys who would need him, and thus be loyal to him, follow him around, and do whatever he said. He zeroed in on 4 freshmen, fresh from the loser press: Chubby Garrett, Nerdy Ian, Stoner Jason, and Sleazy Eric.

With the weakening grasp of the status quo and the loss of the original people who dominated it, the Orgy Club dwindled in participation and desirability. Darren had to convince each person he encountered to come at least once and that showing up would improve their social standing. Most of the students who had high self-esteem, were good-looking, or were generally well-liked waved away his invitations like a bad smell. As a result, the Orgy Club became a loser haven where losers got laid by banging each other. They met once every two weeks. Nobody in the club was particularly wealthy so there was almost never any alcohol. Participants spent whatever money they had on condoms and C.D.s. Darren was disappointed by the lack of vivacious and glamorous attendees, but this had an upside as well because to these unattractive, poor, or troubled losers he was a god and they answered to his every whim. Besides, hot chicks occasionally showed up for these things just for the exclusive opportunity to bone him. He was still, after all, a very hot and charismatic guy on his own.

Within a month after the start of term, Darren managed to coax his future minions to join the Orgy Club. Chubby Garrett was awkward fat sweaty and greasy. He was the happiest to join the Orgy Club thinking it would transform him into somebody like Darren. Darren took him under his wing, told him his own story, and kept him very close. Garrett became the most loyal to Darren, which is reflected by his decision years later to follow Darren into the same career. Darren was more apprehensive about enjoining Sleazy Eric because his ego was through the roof. Eric wasn't as handsome as Darren, nor was his ego justifiable (seeing as he was actually held back a year), but Darren was hesitant about jeopardizing his top dog position by inviting a wild card into his den. The only reason Darren wanted him in the club was so the Orgy Club could use his spacious cabin as the new permanent location for its parties. In the end, need outweighed risk and Sleazy Eric was given the heads up to join. Sleazy as he was, Eric Kahn smugly agreed to host the Orgy Club parties in his home. Darren also let the Kahn micromanage the parties so that he wouldn't demand any compensation in the future.

Compared to Eric, Darren felt Jason was much easier to keep a handle on. Stoner Jason was just going with the flow. He was just happy to be in a place of mutual acceptance and where he could escape his family's pressures. He showed up to every Orgy Club party without fail. Nerdy Ian was a different case altogether. By the time Darren reached Nerdy Ian, he was exhausted and was happy to have someone with skills and knowledge and a respectable brain and body enter the club. Ian came from a sophisticated background. Basements, dust, drunken stupors, and bodily fluids all disgusted him. He wanted to join but there had to be an upgrade and also perks to being a committed member. Ian came up with an awesome plan than Darren set in motion. They would register the Orgy Club as an actual club at school under a different name in order to get free school funds. Ian wasn't a good liar so Darren did all the talking with teachers and staff to make it so.

The club's name at school was registered as N.A.T. which between members came to stand for Nude Asses Together since the initial members were all Orgy Club participants. The school board thought it meant Nerds' Association for Technology, where members learned how modern technologies work. Ian wanted to give the club an actual purpose and legitimate activities to do during school hours to ward off any potential suspicions. To maintain appearances, Ian bought cameras and lights and sound systems and he actually taught members how the equipment worked. N.A.T. immediately grew in popularity at school as members relished in the skills they learned and the access they had to cool technologies (but only the brightest minds ever became as tech savvy as Ian).

Thanks to its popularity, N.A.T. served an unexpected secondary purpose other than funding. With this solid representation at school, N.A.T. Club became a successful gateway for obtaining new members for the Orgy Club. Of course, not everyone in N.A.T. was in Orgy Club, and vice versa. As the treasurer, Ian knew the school funds would barely cover any party expenses, particularly with the explosion of new members and especially considering that the majority of the budget had to be spent on N.A.T.'s sleek pricey technology. He decided the club would need another source of income that would, at the same time, make use of the members' newfound skills and equipment. President Darren approved Ian's plan for the club to make and sell... pornography. The only question left was who would be their porn star? It had to be an official member who would commit and never tell. Girls who were infatuated with Darren, like Meredith and Jackie, didn't mind posing for the camera at his urging. The N.A.T. Club expanded and the Orgy Club profited. They held more lavish parties that attracted even larger crowds and wealthy kids.

All of this planning and managing and developing lent itself to a lot of chaos. Ian ran himself haggard trying to establish an operating system for all aspects of both N.A.T. and Orgy. Winter Break marked the beginning of true stability. In usual fashion, Eric Kahn opened his cabin's doors on the weekend. After being stamped at the entrance partygoers filed in for a night of drinking games and titillating fun. With school out, the place was packed more than usual. In an out of the way backroom, a film shoot was wrapping up. After the make-out finale, the two cheerleaders clad in red miniskirts and Santa hats took their coveted seats on Darren's lap. Darren sighed with satisfaction. Thanks to Ian, his senior year became everything he hoped for.

At the end of the school year, the N.A.T. Club held a goodbye party for President Darren who was graduating. He appointed Ian as the new President and Garrett the new Vice President. Of course, this party was largely for show since Darren would continue to attend the out of school "meetings". However, not being able to attend in-school meetings put him at a great disadvantage. As time passed, his authority began to be challenged by old members and new members had no respect at all. Darren became frustrated. The Orgy Club was no longer serving the purpose he intended for it. People weren't worshipping him and girls weren't sleeping with him because they considered him a creepy stalker stranger party crasher that shouldn't be there (they didn't mind flirting though, which actually only aggravated him more). A year after his school goodbye party, he decided to leave for real, no longer caring what became of the club or its members. He bowed out handing his resignation to Ian and joined a college fraternity instead, where he violated women to his heart's content.


End file.
